Snipe Hunt
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: When Duncan tricks Ezekiel into going on a snipe hunt, Eva and Izzy help him get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** wow. You know, ever since I wrote Eva's secret admirer, I've been really into Eva and Ezekiel as a couple. It's like, the more I write about them, the more I like them. And, in case you didn't know, nearly all the stories I write with sane Ezekiel take place before TDWT.

* * *

><p>Eva was taking a walk through the forest. For the longest time, she didn't even know there <span>was<span> a forest at the Playa Des Losers, but now that she knew, she made use of it often. As she was walking, she heard a clicking noise, like someone hitting sticks together. Coming to a clearing, she saw Ezekiel was the one clicking sticks. She began to walk through the bushes into the clearing to ask him what he was doing, when he turned to look at her.

"Aha! You aren't getting away this time, snipe!" he said, charging towards her and putting a pillowcase over her head. "Duncan will be so impressed when he sees I caught the snipe, he won't even know what to say."

"Snipe? What are you talking about?" Eva asked, her voice muffled because of the pillowcase.

"Wait... Eva?" he said. He pulled back the pillowcase and stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief. "You're a snipe?"

"A what?" she asked.

"You know... a snipe!" he paused, as if to wonder if she understood, then clarified. "Duncan promised me a hundred thousand dollars if I could catch the wild snipe that Chris set loose on the island."

"So, let me get this straight... Duncan sent you on a wild snipe hunt?" she asked. He nodded. "And... promised you 100 grand to catch it."

He nodded again. "And I was really excited because my family could really use the money." he said.

"You do know that snipes don't exist... right?" she asked.

"Wait... they don't exist?" he asked. "Oh, I get it. You're pulling my leg. This is a joke, eh?"

"Zeke..." she said.

"No, wait! You just want the money for yourself, don't you?" he said, accusingly.

"Zeke!" she said.

"Well, you best give it up, cause I'm gonna catch that snipe!" Ezekiel said. Eva, who decided she'd had enough, gripped his shoulders and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Zeke! Duncan is the one pulling your leg! There is no such thing as a snipe!" she said, angrily.

"So... I won't catch it? And... I won't get any money? I was... tricked?" he asked. Eva nodded, and he sunk down to the ground.

"Hey, don't let it bother you. In fact, I can help you get back at Duncan." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Really." she said

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for helping, Izzy." Eva said as she put the finishing touches on the snipe costume. She thought it was pretty convincing.<p>

"No problem! I'd do anything to help Zeke!" Izzy said, though the amount of enthusiasm and affection she put into that statement made Eva feel a bit threatened. Izzy couldn't have Ezekiel. But then again, Izzy was crazy...

Izzy looked like a moose on its hind legs with paint splattered fur, crazy eyes, and crooked teeth. A pretty convincing snipe.

"I do get to ride in the sack, right?" Izzy asked. Maybe that was her motive... kissing up to Zeke for a sack ride didn't sound to out of the ballpark for Izzy...

"You can ride in it all the way there, too." he said.

"Although, technically it's a pillowcase." Eva pointed out.

"Well, I didn't have a real sack. I had to improvise." he said, setting the pillowcase down so Izzy could get in it.

"I'd better come with you. This was my idea, after all." Eva said.

"Sure, you can come. I'll even split my prize money with you." Ezekiel said. "I'm thinking a seventy-thirty split."

"Sounds good to me." Eva said. That meant thirty thousand dollars if they pulled it off.

"Now, the main thing is that you can't talk, okay Izzy?" he asked. Izzy didn't respond. "Izzy?"

"Who's Izzy?" Izzy asked.

"Kaleidoscope? Escope? Esquire? Explosivo?" Ezekiel asked.

"No, no, no, and no! Try again!" Izzy said.

"You don't have any other alter-egos!" he complained.

"You're gonna have to tell him." Eva said.

"Sheesh Zeke, I'm Izzy, don't you know?" Izzy said. Ezekiel stopped and sighed.

"Just don't talk, okay?" he said.

"Oh, fine. You just take all the fun out of it, don't you Zeke?" Izzy said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Me: I wonder it they're gonna trick Duncan or not...

Kayla: will they?

Derek: yeah, will they?

Me: I don't know... you'll have to keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** will Duncan fall for the snipe costume, or will he see it coming?

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed. You actually caught... something..." Duncan said, looking over the 'snipe' as it posed in different ways.<p>

"It's a snipe." Ezekiel said.

"I'll be the judge of that..." Duncan said. He began examining Izzy the snipe. He took measurements, tested her antlers, touched her moose-like nose, tapped her crooked teeth with a little hammer, and conducted a number of other odd tests, taking notes on a little note pad all the while. Ezekiel kept glancing at the silver suitcase on the table.

"Yep, this is definitely a snipe." Duncan finally said. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd pull it off."

"Ezekiel is just full of surprises, isn't he?" Eva said.

"Well, here's your money, like I promised. Just make sure you don't open until you get in your room. You don't want people knowing you have all that, do you?" Duncan said, handing Ezekiel the suitcase.

"Wow, thanks!" Ezekiel said.

Ezekiel and Eva left, leaving Izzy the snipe there. They went into Eva's room.

"Come on! Open it already!" Eva said. He opened it.

It was filled with Monopoly money.

"What?" she said, outraged.

"Wait... there's a note!" he said.

"What does it say?" she asked. He handed her the note.

_Thanks for catching Izzy for me, she owed me some money and now I can get it from her. Nice snipe costume, by the way. I've seen a lot of good ones, but that one takes the cake. Definitely worth 100 grand, though I didn't have it when I was filling your suitcase. Hope this will cover it, I didn't really count._

_-Duncan_

_P.S. did you really think you could prank the prank master? Honestly Zeke, you ought to know better._

When Eva finished reading, Ezekiel was counting the money. She helped him count, and then he handed her some.

"Here's your thirty percent, just like I promised." he said.

"Oh, just keep it." she said. "I can't believe that didn't work."

"It worked, just not in the way we planned. Technically this is 100 grand." he said.

"But it's fake." she said.

"Oh well." he said. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going. You sure you don't want your share?"

"I'm sure." she said.

"Okay, suit yourself." he got up and walked out the door, not bothering to close it.

"What? Were you born in a barn?" she asked. He backed up so that he was again in front of the door.

"Yes." he said, sounding quite proud of himself. Then he left once again, leaving the door open. She shook her head and got up to shut the door herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Me: well, it is possible, right? I mean, he does live on a farm.

Kayla: true.

Derek: I knew Duncan wouldn't fall for it.

Me: yeah, he's much too smart for something like that.


End file.
